


Protecting you.

by legalizemavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Abuse, Comfort, M/M, Sorta sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legalizemavin/pseuds/legalizemavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin didn't want anyone to find out.<br/>Especially not his boi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting you.

Gavin’s first slip up came when Michael tackled him for the first time. It had been during a RT life video and the brit was just being an idiot, using words that no one knew the meaning of and prancing around like a god damn moron. So he had it coming when all 150 pounds of ginger were suddenly on top of him and pinning him to the ground. All he could do in his confinement was squirm but there was no way he was going to get out of this hold. Green eyes were wide in fear as he struggled, trying to play it off like he normally could. But there was no getting around it, the ginger had seen it. That one moment of weakness, that flash of a little boy running through the curtains. What he was running from Michael didn’t know, and Gavin never wanted to tell.

The both knew what he had seen but the only question was, what did he think of what he saw? There was no answer to that, not with Michael only just beginning to understand what green eyes giving him a peak into the real show meant. There were six long months between that glimpse of the man within before our favorite Rage Quitter was able to see something in there before, something other than a blathering idiot that didn’t know how to speak proper English.

Mavin had become quite popular on the internet in this time and the two were constantly touchy feely as they tried to get a reaction out of their co-workers. Gavin the one who liked to instigate it the most. There weren’t very many moments anymore that the sandy haired man wasn’t hanging from the arm of his best friend but now was one of those times. Something beneath his desk had gone wonky and needed to be fixed, so he was bent over trying to fix the mass of chords the wove themselves all beneath Gavin’s desk.

Michael surely had no intentions of doing anything as he walked in the room, joking about how cake should be banned from the building, but seeing that ass in the air like it was. It was just too tempting, the tight pants trend had treated the man well. The Jersey boy snickered a bit and held up a finger to Ray so that he would be quiet. His footsteps were silent as he approached Gavin’s back, trying not to giggle out loud and ruin the entire thing.

Then once he was there as quick as a flash pail hands were on skinny hips as he trusted into his best friend’s presented bum. “Surprise BUTT SEX!” Ray screamed, pumping both fists into the air and running about the office, receiving odd looks from Ryan as he passed through the main office on his way to the warehouse. Just as soon as Michael’s loud laughter began though, it died down into his throat. Those big green eyes, slightly watery as they looked behind him in fear and surprise. That fear, that horrible horrible deep-seated fear was like something out of a horror move. As if the most terrifying of monsters had just caught up to you in a dream. Gavin was stuck in the split second before waking up screaming, unable to move anything.

Quickly his hips were dropped as Michael took a hesitant step backwards. He couldn’t bare to see anyone cry, let alone his best friend. Heck, at this point calling him just a ‘best friend’ was an insult to both. They were always together, spending time and just being… ‘lads’. So knowing that he had caused this pitiful look to cross Gavin’s face, it hurt a lot more than it should have. It was like a hot knife in a festering wound. “I…” His accented voice cracked as the brit made a beeline for the restrooms, unable to complete his fault.

“Ha ha. My joke was so funny he pissed himself. Get it? Surprise-” But Michael was having none of Ray’s funny but cheesy overused meme jokes. There was an apology to me made. And not out to him.

Large red curls bounced as he tried to jog after his friend, scanning the building for his friend. Soon he made it to where Gavin would be, the restroom. Sure enough as soon as he opened the heavy wooden door the soft sounds of crying struck his ears. Something just broke within the ginger, like his stone heart had just been smashed to smithereens with a sledgehammer. Knowing nothing on how to comfort a man Michael just went of auto-pilot, his body knowing what his mind had no idea what to do.

He plopped himself down beside Gavin and just wrapped his arms around him, pulling his friend into a hug right there on the floor as he said nothing. Shacking arms sloppily wrapped themselves around Michael, pulling him closer as the sobs became quieter and quieter. ”I’m sorry for breaking down like that… Its just…” Warm brown eyes met scared green ones and were surprised at what they saw. Just a broken soul with too many pieces to be put back together, like dust in a breeze/

“Gavin, pleases. That happened to you buddy?” The Jersey boy’s voice was rough like sandpaper as he placed his head atop the man he was trying to protect‘s. His hand was soft as he tried to stroak Gavin’s hair, the other still wrapped around his body.

“Well you know I have always been really close to Dan. We were best friends and sometimes I would wait at Dan’s house for him to get home from stuff. It was fine since his parents loved me like one of there own.” I could feel the quiver in his voice shook, uncertain like a baby doe taking its first step into the world of the light. “Well one day when I was about 11 I snuck into his older brother’s room, Carl. Carl caught me poking around in his stuff and decided to punish me.” Gavin had a tight hold on his best friend’s shirt as he spoke, knuckles turning white as he stretched out the chest with his hand. Michael couldn’t have cared less about a shirt in his entire life as he just closed his eyes and listened. Not wanting what he was saying to be true, but at the same time knowing it was. “He threw me down on his bed and… He was 17 years old and captain of the wrestling team. I couldn’t do anything Mi-cool… I couldn’t do anything…”

The furry built itself up in the redhead’s chest like a big fire breathing dragon of anger but soon he was able to quell it. Exploding right here in front of his porcelain friend would not be a good idea, as the pieces were falling apart he needed something to fix him, not to jangle him loose. All Michael was able to do in response was wrap his arms protectively about Gavin’s waist and bury his face in the fluffy flaxen hair. He pressed his lips against the top of his head as the angry lad began to rock his best friend. 

“I want to protect you…” Michael muttered, wrapping his legs about the boy too as he tried to get the two as close together as they could. Wanting to just swaddle the thing he cared most about in his arms so they would never have another care ever again.

“But Carls gone. What’s there to protect me from?” Gavin’s voice was stuffy as he looked up at his savior with questioning eyes. 

“Everything.”


End file.
